


Let me show you love

by lesbians_and_puns



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: But mostly just feel good and sappy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Angst in the beginning, also don't @ me for the title I hate coming up with them, anyway I'm gay as fuck how are you all doing, but it's 2am and I truly do not care, yes it's a lyric from a song on the soundtrack and yes that's def cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_and_puns/pseuds/lesbians_and_puns
Summary: They're back from the mission and Jane has to sort through some of the overwhelming feelings she developed over the course of it. Featuring two stubborn idiots in love. Starts off silly, gets sweet & more serious. (Skip past the first section and maybe the second if you want to get to the soft hurt/comfort stuff.)
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	Let me show you love

“Jane, man, _sit down_ ,” Sabina whined. “It’s freaking me out to see you pacing like some wild animal.”

“Like a lion,” Elena said sleepily, nestled under Sabina’s arm with her eyes half-closed. Jane saw a nonplussed look spread over Sabina’s face before she looked down at Elena.

“… What?”

Elena huffed in a little breath before snuggling more firmly into Sabina’s embrace, pulling her arm tighter around her shoulders. “She’s pacing like a _lion_ ,” she said, and when neither Sabina nor Jane responded, she opened her eyes to look between them accusingly. “In a zoo. She’s pacing like a lion in a zoo.”

Sabina looked up at Jane, the corners of her mouth twitching. “Don’t most animals in zoos pace?”

Elena frowned. “Maybe, but _Jane_ is pacing like a _lion_.”

Jane looked at Sabina and mouthed, _What is she on about?_

Sabina bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh, and managed to keep her voice impressively even as she asked, “And why is she pacing like a lion, specifically?”

“Because she _is_ a lion,” Elena said pointedly. “Look at her, she’s all strong and proud and noble. _Lion_.”

“I gotta say, she seems to really have your number on that one, Jane,” Sabina said, biting her lip as she tried—and failed—not to laugh. Elena seemed to object to the way Sabina’s laughter was shaking her shoulders because she pulled away and reorganized herself, stretching her legs out on the couch and moving her head from Sabina’s shoulder down to her lap. Sabina looked down at her and rolled her eyes, but let one hand rest firmly on Elena’s waist.

Jane felt herself flush slightly and looked away. “She does _not_ have my number on that.”

“Yes I _do_ ,” Elena said, opening her eyes just enough to make out Jane’s movement and pout in her direction. “You’re a total Gryffindor.”

That stopped Jane dead in the middle of her back-and-forth across the room. “I am not. I’m a Slytherin. Obviously.” Elena looked unimpressed, and Jane looked at Sabina imploringly. “Tell her I’m a Slytherin!”

“Dude, I’m just cracking up that you care about your Hogwarts house,” Sabina chuckled. “Your ‘ _I’m so strong and silent and badass_ ’ act is breaking.” Sabina laughed out loud when Jane glared at her. “I’m not taking sides on this, man. I could see you as either.”

Jane narrowed her eyes at Sabina threateningly. “I thought we were friends.”

“We _are_ friends, dude,” Sabina said, rolling her eyes. She reached both her arms out toward Jane. “Stop looking so offended and get over here already.”

Jane was almost thinking about taking her up on it when Elena made an extremely disgruntled noise and blindly reached above her to find Sabina’s arm and pull it back down to her waist. Sabina looked down in surprise, and a soft smile played around her mouth as Elena snuggled in more comfortably.

Jane felt something in her heart twist. “I need to go to the gym,” she said abruptly. “Need to get this energy out.”

“We literally just got back from a mission,” Sabina said slowly. “You need to rest, Jane. You’re still hurt.”

“Can’t rest if I have this much nervous energy,” Jane responded. She bounced on the balls of her feet for a minute before she nodded her head firmly, her mind made up. “Gym.”

She heard Sabina say “I… Okay?” as she left, but she pushed it out of her mind and kept walking.

“Get a grip, Jane,” she told herself firmly. “You’re better than this.”

* * *

Jane was three sets into a punishing workout when she heard Sabina’s voice from behind her.

“Holy _shit_ , dude,” Sabina said, and Jane whipped around fast enough that she almost lost her balance. She managed to stay upright, but not before feeling a twinge in her left ankle, a feeling she recognized as a near-sprain.  
  
“Fuck,” she muttered, reaching down to massage the sore ligament. She pursed her lips and glared up at Sabina. “Can I help you?” she snapped.

“Dude, you are _covered_ in bruises. This cannot be healthy,” Sabina said, ignoring Jane’s clearly unwelcoming tone and circling her to get a better look at her injuries.

“Are you a medical professional? No? Then I don’t want to hear it,” Jane said, straightening up so she could tower over Sabina.

Hurt flashed in Sabina’s eyes. Jane felt a corresponding flash of guilt, but she was restless and overwhelmed and angry and God _damn_ it, could she not get _twenty minutes_ alone? Was that really so much to ask?

“Dude… Why are you being like this?” Sabina asked, and at seeing Jane’s lifted eyebrow, let out a frustrated sigh and gestured in between them. “Dude, come _on_ ,” she said. “What’s going on with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jane retorted, and spun on her heel to stalk out of the gym.

Except she had forgotten about her not-quite-twisted ankle, and _actually_ twisted it this time, inhaling sharply as pain shot through the muscles. She stumbled backwards and felt herself starting to fall when Sabina caught her, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. The Angel looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“… Do you still not know what I’m talking about?”

“Shut up,” Jane whispered, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain. She heard Sabina snort, but she didn’t say anything else, just slowly walked Jane toward the door.

“What room are you in?” Sabina asked, and Jane racked her brain for at least ten seconds trying to remember what Bosley had told them when they finally got back to the base after the mission.

Sabina let out a low whistle. “Yeah, you must be in bad shape if you can’t even remember that. Okay. We’re going to my room.”

“No, I couldn’t possibly –” Jane started to protest, but Sabina just stopped their slow progress and looked up at her.  
  
“You literally can’t even walk on your own right now. Do you really want to argue with me?”

“… Yeah, kind of?” she said, and Sabina’s eyes widened in surprise before she laughed, a full, carefree laugh that had Jane’s heart suddenly bursting with affection. Jane fought a grin and limped forward. “Are we walking or what?”

“God, classic,” Sabina chuckled. “Okay, dumbass. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Thank you, again,” Jane said, wincing slightly as Sabina finished wrapping up her ankle.

“Yeah, dude, don’t worry about it,” Sabina responded. She carefully moved Jane’s leg off her lap and stood up. “I’m gonna grab you some ice. Do you need anything else?”

“No, just the ice would be great. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Sabina was halfway through the door when she paused and turned around. “You don’t have to thank me every time I do something nice, you know. We’re friends, we’re good to each other. That’s kind of the whole point,” Sabina said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, okay,” Jane said, ducking her head and nodded. “Thank you.” She paused and grimaced, looking up to see Sabina smirking at her. “I heard it as soon as I said it. Consider your point made. Can you please just go get some ice?”  
  
“God, so needy,” Sabina teased, but she slipped out the door and let it close softly behind her. Jane tilted her head back and let out a long, slow breath. One of the first things Saint had ever taught her once she became an Angel was a series of breathing exercises she could do every time she felt particularly worked up or anxious. It was really the best he could do for the psychological stuff, given Jane refused to fully open up to him or anyone else. Saint stopping by her room after she came back from a particularly hard mission and taking her through the exercises had been their routine for long enough that she could practically hear his voice telling her to take a deep breath in, hold, and let it out.

By the time Sabina came back with the ice, Jane felt more grounded than she did before. They slipped into an easy banter as Jane iced her ankle, something that felt natural and warm even if being around Sabina still made her nervous in a way she was consciously ignoring. When she finished icing, she made to stand up before she felt Sabina’s hand on her chest, pushing her back onto the bed.

“Whoa there, tiger,” Sabina said, giving her a skeptical look. “Going somewhere?”

“Yes? My room?”

“Dude, _no_ ,” Sabina groaned. “You have five thousand bruises ALL over your body that you’ve done _jack shit_ about. _And_ you don’t even have a pair of crutches yet, so how exactly were you planning to _get_ to your room?”

“I think five thousand might be a slight exaggeration,” Jane said dryly.

“Wow, you think?” Sabina responded, sarcasm lacing her tone. “And getting to your room?”  
  
“Didn’t really have a plan yet,” Jane muttered, fully aware of how ridiculous she sounded.

“You know, for someone so terrifyingly competent, you’re a real idiot, you know that?”

“You think I’m terrifyingly competent?”

Sabina glared at her. “Was that the right takeaway?”

“If the takeaway was either that you think I’m terrifyingly competent or that you think I’m an idiot, I think I’m gonna go with terrifyingly competent,” Jane said logically.

“Jesus Christ,” Sabina muttered. “Will you please let me help you get cleaned up?” She made puppy-dog eyes at Jane, but when Jane’s expression didn’t change, she just sighed. “Okay, fine. You don’t get a choice anymore. I’m helping you get cleaned up. Now come on, you need a shower.” She held out her hand imperiously, and Jane rolled her eyes but let Sabina support her as they walked into the bathroom.

“Okay, hot stuff, let’s get you undressed,” Sabina said, reaching for the bottom of Jane’s tanktop before Jane smacked her hands away.

“What are you doing?” Jane hissed, readjusting her shirt. Sabina looked at her with confusion.

“I’m helping you shower?”

“I think I can manage a shower,” Jane said. She gingerly put more weight on her foot and was pleased to find it stable enough that she could easily stand, although she could tell moving was still going to be an issue. Regardless, she gestured down at her mostly-normal stance as proof she would be fine.

Sabina studied her face long enough that Jane felt her cheeks starting to burn. “You know I’m going to have to see your skin in order to help you with your bruises, right?” Sabina asked, and Jane gave a tight shrug. Sabina sighed, but turned around. “Suit yourself,” she said. “But if I hear you fall, so help me God –”

“I’ll yell if I need anything, I swear,” Jane promised quickly.

“Yeah, you better,” Sabina said darkly. “Okay, fine. Have fun.”

Jane waited for the door to close before glancing toward the shower. She breathed a quick sigh of relief that all of the rooms had the same showers; it spared her from having to call Sabina back into the room to explain how to turn the water on, which Jane thought she would rather die than have to do.

It took some maneuvering, and she had a couple of near slips, but she eventually managed to get showered and cleaned up. She was in worse shape than she’d realized; the water and soap stung a couple of cuts along her arms and across her right cheekbone, and even gentle pressure on some of the bruises when she was soaping up had been enough to make her wince. She turned the water off, which Sabina had clearly been waiting for, because there was a quiet knock on the door and Sabina’s slightly muffled voice letting her know there were clothes outside the door. Sabina must have talked to Boz or Saint, because they were _Jane’s_ clothes, an old, soft t-shirt and a pair of loose sweats.

“Okay, I’m done,” Jane said when she reentered Sabina’s room. “Bruises?”

“I’ve got Saint’s secret recipe right here,” Sabina said, holding up a jar that Jane recognized. Jane sat down on the edge of her bed and swallowed slightly before she lifted up her shirt and braced for Sabina’s reaction. To her credit, though, while Jane could see Sabina stiffen out of the corner of her eye, the other Angel managed to refrain from any commentary. Instead, she just carefully applied the salve, keeping her touch surprisingly gentle. When she finished, Jane let that side of her shirt fall back down and lifted up the back, shifting slightly so Sabina had a better angle. This time, a soft “oh, _shit_ ” escaped Sabina’s lips, and Jane had to close her eyes to stop herself from crying. Sabina’s reaction just reminded Jane of how overwhelming the mission had been; it felt like as soon as Edgar died, she’d felt out of control in a way she almost never felt and deeply hated. While they hadn’t been right about Boz, Sabina had been right in that the mission had seemed Sisyphean. There were so many almosts, so many injuries, and particularly for Jane, so many emotions that she normally kept locked down.

Once Sabina finished applying the salve to her back and her other side, Jane took the jar from her with a quiet “I can finish up.” Sabina nodded and stood up, her hand resting lightly on Jane’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m going to take a quick shower, because I’m also gross,” Sabina said. “Yell if you need anything.”

“I will,” Jane said, and she waited for Sabina to grab a change of clothes and close the bathroom door before taking a deep breath and standing up, bracing herself against the wall. It had been easier to get the sweats on than it was to take them off, but she needed to be able to put the salve on all the bruises down her legs, so she just grimaced through the pain and sat back down on Sabina’s bed with a relieved sigh once they were finally off.

Sabina hadn’t been exaggerating when she said she was taking a quick shower, because the water turned off when Jane was only a third of the way through her second leg. She raised her voice slightly and said, “Can you bring out some Neosporin, please?”

Sabina’s voice sounded muffled. “What?”

Jane sighed and raised her voice to almost-shouting volume. “NEOSPORIN?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Sabina said, and Jane just rolled her eyes. She finished applying the salve to her leg and was reaching for her sweats when Sabina opened the door. They made eye contact and Jane realized she was on Sabina’s bed, wearing only a loose t-shirt and underwear, at the same time that Sabina’s eyes flicked downward.

“I… _Oh_. Oh, Jesus,” Sabina said, her jaw slackened slightly. Jane felt a flush of self-consciousness and scrambled for the sweats, pulling them on as quickly as she could. Sabina swallowed hard but visibly pulled herself back together, holding out what Jane had asked for. “I grabbed the Neosporin?”

“Thanks,” Jane said. She unscrewed the cap and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the sting, but she was interrupted by Sabina sitting down next to her again.

“Let me do that?” Sabina asked quietly, and between the softness in her eyes and how overwhelmed and tired Jane already was, she didn’t have it in her to argue. She handed over the ointment and closed her eyes.

“This is gonna hurt,” Sabina said, and Jane couldn’t stop a dark laugh.

“Yeah, I think I’ve had worse recently,” she said, and Sabina shoved her gently.

“Okay, smartass,” Sabina said, but she paused briefly and put one arm around Jane, finding her hand and intertwining their fingers. “Squeeze if it hurts.”

Jane was opening her mouth for another smart remark when Sabina put the Neosporin on one of the cuts on her arm, and the sting was so sharp she opted for just tightly squeezing Sabina’s hand instead. She felt Sabina chuckle softly against her shoulder and warmth spread through her chest. Against her self-preservation instinct, Jane leaned back into the contact. In response, Sabina tightened the arm she had around Jane and kissed the top of her shoulder. “Only a few more,” Sabina said, and despite the sting of the ointment, Jane couldn’t find it in herself to care.

* * *

Once Sabina had finished bandaging up Jane’s cuts, Jane reached for the salve she’d already used, and Sabina gave her a questioning look. Jane shrugged. “It’s your turn,” she said.

She half expected Sabina to argue, but instead Sabina just looked at her with so much emotion that Jane had to break their eye contact in favor of fussing with the salve. Sabina had hardly emerged from the mission scratch-free, and it took Jane a solid twenty minutes to finish with everything except the deeply discolored, massive bruise from the pillar Jane had pried off Sabina after the explosion. Jane knew that Sabina realized that was the only thing left because Sabina’s posture stiffened and her breaths were coming faster than they had been.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jane said, wrapping an arm across Sabina’s chest and pulling her closer. “I’ve got you.” She pressed a kiss to Sabina’s temple, then froze, panicking slightly at the thought of showing all her cards like that. Sabina, though, just twisted slightly and leaned up to kiss the underside of Jane’s jaw.

“I trust you,” Sabina said softly, settling back in against her, and Jane felt a kind of safe she hadn’t felt since before she joined MI6. She took a deep breath and reached toward the salve. To her credit, Sabina managed to stay silent the entire time Jane was focused on that bruise, though she did have to press her face into Jane’s arms a couple times (and the last time, her face had been wet with tears).

“Okay, you’re done,” Jane said, looking around the room for the lid to the salve jar. Sabina took a deep breath and nodded, reaching in front of her for the lid and handing it back to Jane.

“Can we go to bed now?” Sabina’s voice was so quiet Jane could barely hear her.

“I think we’ve earned it,” Jane said, and when Sabina met her gaze they both dissolved into laughter.

“Oh, shit, you’re supposed to be keeping your ankle elevated,” Sabina breathed, jumping up and scanning the bed. “Okay, lie down, I’m putting a pillow under your leg.”

“Am I getting under the covers?” Jane said, dutifully moving as instructed.

“No, I actually thought it would be fun to be cold and uncomfortable all night,” Sabina said, and Jane glared at her.

“Now who’s the smartass?” she said, and Sabina shrugged.

“Definitely still you.”

“I think it was really always you, actually,” Jane said, lifting her ankle slightly so Sabina could fit a pillow under it.

Sabina huffed as she slid a pillow under Jane’s leg and crawled under the covers. “Agree to disagree.”

“Fine, I guess,” Jane sighed, in the most long-suffering tone she could manage. Sabina just raised her head and looked at her. Jane could only last a couple seconds before she started laughing, and Sabina looked at her with a fond smile.

“I’m turning the lights off,” Sabina said, and Jane nodded her agreement. Sabina glanced across the room and swore. “Why is the goddamn light switch all the way over there?”

“Mmmm,” Jane hummed helpfully, and Sabina just rolled her eyes.

“You’re no help, you know that?” she said, slipping out of bed.

Jane stretched sleepily, the words falling out of her mouth without any conscious thought. “You love me anyway.”

She was glad the lights were already off so Sabina couldn’t see how hard she blushed when Sabina slipped back into the bed and murmured, “Yeah, I kind of do,” before kissing Jane’s cheek and settling back in, her face against Jane’s shoulder and one arm slung across Jane’s waist.

They were quiet after that, and Jane was almost asleep when she felt Sabina say something, muffled against her shoulder.

“What?” Jane asked, and Sabina lifted her head so Jane could hear her more clearly.

“I said, do you remember when you pushed me off a roof?”

Jane felt a laugh bubble up in her throat. “I recall it being time to go,” she said, and Sabina laughed hard enough that Jane knew they were remembering the same conversation. “I wouldn’t push you off a roof now,” Jane offered, and she heard Sabina snort.

“You definitely would,” Sabina said, and Jane felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips.

“Only if you were being _really_ annoying.”

“Guess I have nothing to worry about, then.” Jane could feel Sabina smiling against her shoulder, and she felt a rush of affection so strong she shifted so she could kiss Sabina’s forehead. Sabina just responded with a contented hum before snuggling in closer, and Jane fell asleep smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comments are always appreciated, even if it's just a quote from the fic and a keysmash.
> 
> Side note: are we spelling it Boz or Bos? Literally no clue.


End file.
